


Wake the Hell Up, It's Christmas

by UrbanCuntemporary



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas Morning, F/M, Fluff, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9061942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanCuntemporary/pseuds/UrbanCuntemporary
Summary: Iris is a Christmas person, and Cisco loves that about her. But the thing is she's a Christmas /morning/ person. And that just won't do.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had to make a Christmas one *shrugs*

" _Cisco._ "

 

Iris' gentle, sing-song voice was contradicted by the way she was shaking the shit out of him. 

 

"Cisco, wake up!" 

 

"Iris," he groaned. "I don't know what time it is but it's too early." He opened his eyes to find her hovering over him. She was wearing a santa hat and the pom-pom bopped across his forehead when she leaned closer. 

 

"Cisco, it's Christmas!" she beamed, jostling him and the bed as she bounced on her knees. 

 

He chuckled but it came out as a half-grunt. "Yes, baby, I know, and if this were like three hours from now I'd be right there with you in enthusiasm, believe me." He rolled onto his side, hooking an arm around Iris' middle to take her down with him. She let out a soft 'oof' when she flopped on her back next to him. "But right now, at this moment? I must sleep," he said, closing his eyes and burrowing his face into the crook of her neck. He cracked a smile at her soft giggle. 

 

She made a not-so-committed attempt to move from his grasp."We've got too much to do to lay around like this."

 

He hm'd, thumb rubbing small circles against her hip. 

 

She huffed. "Cisco, we've got presents to deliver. You haven't even ironed your Christmas outfit yet. And I'm making the dressing, and the ham, which has to cook for a few _hours,_ and you are  _not_ leaving me hanging with the cooking like you did for Thanksgiving."

 

He lifted his head. "I had to defend my Mario Kart title against Wally!"

 

"And you _lo-ost_ ," she countered, raising a brow at him. 

 

He flopped his head back down. "I already feel ashamed enough." 

 

"Stop being a diva, and get up." She rolled them until all her weight was on top of him. 

 

"Noooo," he whined. "Can my present be sleep?" 

 

He peaked an eye open and instantly regretted it. The look on her face could endanger an arctic species. 

 

He sighed through his nose, " _Fine._ I'll be up in a minute" 

 

"Thank you," she said sweetly. She dropped a soft kiss against his mouth before rolling off of him and skipping out of the room. 

 

He sighed again, and chuckled at the ceiling before smacking some life into his cheeks and rolling up to follow. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome! Tumblr is beadouble-u if you ever wanna send a prompt.


End file.
